Vert's Touch
by Nyx Seraphine
Summary: A Valentine's Day smutfic between IF and Vert. A more extended summary is at the beginning of the story. Rated M for lemon.


**Vert's Touch**

 **For Cecilia Bruce**

 **F** **oreword**

 **So I was thinking, "IF seems like the kind of girl to watch porn." and then I was like, "Valentine's Day is coming up." So I wrote this. Somewhat short, this story has, in my opinion, very good lemon. Sadly, it has very little romance. I would've liked to make a more romantic story for Valentine's Day, but I still like how it turned out. If anyone has a better word for "pussy" than "vagina," _Please_ let me know. This is pretty much my first ever smut fiction (Although you can damn well bet I'll write more in the future.) and also my first fan fiction to ever be shown to anyone else. If I make a chapter two, which I probably won't, It'll probably be a threesome between Vert, IF, and Chicka. On an unrelated note, this fan fiction has no cursing! Show it to your kids.**

"Aah-" IF gasped as she bit her lip. She pinched her clit while massaging her breast with her left hand, the sound of feminine moaning emanating from her headphones as her eyes were glued to the screen. She could hear the faint, wet sounds of her pussy as she moved her fingers under her panties. She clenched her teeth and cut her moan into a weak "Mm..." as she increased her pace. Not being able to take the pulsating need from her crotch any more, she slid a finger into the spread slit. Arcing her back as a wave of pleasure ran through her body, she silently hung her head back, struggling for air. As she did this, her headphones slid off, allowing her to notice the sound of bated breath behind her shoulder. A chill ran down her spine, and she felt someone's hot breath on her neck.

IF spun around in a panic. Before her was Vert, dressed in her green underwear, her sizable boobs spilling over her top. Her body had a certain heat emanating off of it, and a distinctly dark spot had streaked her panties. She wore her faint, trademarked smile as she addressed her softly. "Hello, IF."

"Hello!? U-Um- My lady- I'm so-" IF stammered, her face flushing pink.

"Shh… It's okay, Iffy." Vert shushed IF, putting her finger to her lips. IF felt a warm wetness on Vert's fingers, and suppressed the urge to take them in her mouth. IF had long had a crush on Vert, even before she had met her in person. She often worried that this was common knowledge, however. In truth, sleeping in Vert's house had been too much for her, and she couldn't sleep with desire burning in her mind. "Everyone needs to do this sometimes," She continued. "Although if you needed it so badly you had to do it in my house, you _could_ have just asked for some _help_ instead of doing… this..." She gestured to IF's laptop, where a Leanbox lesbian couple were still enjoying themselves.

IF's face flushed a deep red as she quickly typed the quit command on her keyboard, covertly licking the warm liquid off of her lips. _Sweet…_ She thought. She struggled to form a coherent reply. "Help? U-Um, Lady Vert, I'm flattered, but... "

"But?" Asked Vert, smirking slightly. "Who says I haven't had my share of urges while looking at that tight body of yours?" She murmured seductively. IF wanted to argue, but the insistent ache of desire made her speechless. Seeing her indecision, Vert leaned over and pulled IF into a kiss. After only a moment's hesitation, IF wrapped her arms around her Lady's body and deepened it. This is what she had been yearning for more than anything else! How could she possibly say no?

Vert smiled into the kiss, snaking her tongue into her partner's mouth. She pressed her boobs against IF's chest, knowing full well that she would enjoy it. The couple wrestled with their mouths as Vert pulled at IF's bra. She broke the kiss to slip it off the brunette's sholders. IF pulled her back in, not wanting to end this moment for anything in the world. Vert took her hands off of IF's body as she undid the clasps of her own underwear.

IF gasped in surprise as she was pulled onto the guest bed and found the goddess' stiff nipples rubbing against her own. Vert kissed her partner's neck as IF stared at the ceiling, her eyes glazed over as she moved her chest steadily against Vert's. Her eyes came into focus with a high pitched squeal as she felt the goddess' lips on her one of her modest breasts. She squirmed under Vert's touch as she bit, sucked, and kissed at the pink nub. Vert felt a rush of pride as the brunette moaned under her lips. She moved a hand to massage her own breast as she nibbled on her partner.

"Vert, please, I can't- hnn..." IF's voice dissolved into a soft moan. Vert moved down her partner's frame, sliding her hands down IF's tight body. She planted a soft kiss on IF's leg, again making the teen spasm with pleasure. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, Vert spread her partner's legs apart and positioned herself between them. IF almost cried out when she felt the goddess' lips on the inside of her thigh, clutching the bedsheets with enough force to whiten her knuckles. Hearing IF's sharp breath and high pitched moans reminded Vert of her own insistent libido. She moved her free hand down to her own pulsating pussy, stroking it as she pleasured her partner.

Vert slowly slid IF's light green panties down her thighs, the soaking fabric sticking fast to the young brunette's slit before the goddess forcefully slipped them off her feet. IF arced her back involuntarily, pressing her waiting pussy towards Vert's mouth. Vert took a hand off IF's thigh and ran two fingers down either side of the brunette's slit, smiling despite herself at the sexual moan it procured. She spread it with her hand, revealing a flushed and practically dripping vagina. Seeing it pushed invitingly towards her, she gave it a slow, deliberate lick, putting the least amount of pressure on it she could.

IF, who had until now been watching with trepidation, threw her head back and inhaled involuntarily. She just as quickly let the air back out in a low moan as the tongue touched down again. Vert's tongue lashed all over the bright red opening, each time getting slightly closer to IF's pulsing clit. The brunette pressed her head against the pillow as she whimpered in need. Vert was now quickly massaging her own demanding sex, and she leaned in to the teen's pussy as she grazed her lips against the burning clit. IF turned her head to the side and exhaled heavily, her grip tearing at the sheets as her legs trembled with pleasure.

Vert lashed at the nub again and again, listening to her partner inhale violently with each lick. Just when IF thought that this couldn't possibly get any better, Vert placed her mouth on the pulsing clit, pulling at it with her teeth sheathed under her lip. IF howled in pleasure, barely managing to keep herself from shoving her vagina into the goddess' face. "Vert..." She moaned, "I need you inside me..." Without stopping what she was doing with her mouth, Vert slid one finger, then two, into IF's pussy. The brunette moaned as she closed her eyes, not able to stop herself any longer from pressing herself into Vert's mouth.

Now fingering her own pussy with wet shlicks, the goddess curved her fingers upward inside her partner's sex and began moving them rhythmically in a circular motion, back to front. IF began to feel a rapidly increasing intensity of pleasure, and began to crave the sweet release of climax. Vert could feel IF clamp down on her fingers repeatedly, liquid beginning to drip off of her fingers as she moved them with increasing intensity. The brunette's moans began to increase in both frequency and volume, and Vert began to find it hard to concentrate with the pleasures she was inflicting on herself down below.

The intensity in IF's gut was almost unbearable, and she moved her hips in tandem with Vert's all but vibrating fingers. Not being able to keep still, IF's upper body moved from side to side as she tore at the bed sheets. The intensity reached a breaking point, and as IF clamped down on her fingers, Vert rapidly moved them in and out of her pussy, feeding IF's coming orgasm. "AAAHHH!" IF screamed, a small amount of liquid spurting from her pussy. Vert kept vibrating her hand in her partner's vagina, sucking avidly at her clit until the spasms began to subside.

IF opened her eyes to find herself splayed on the bed, completely exposed. She looked to her right to see a familiar sight; Vert gazing at her with a loving expression. She shivered in the night air, a sheen of sweat covering her body. The goddess pulled a blanket over the two of them, holding her hand out invitingly. IF moved towards her wordlessly and snuggled into her neck, feeling her soft pearl skin warm against her own.

"I love you." Vert said quietly into the young brunette's ear. When the only response was IF's deep breathing, she realized the teen was already asleep. Vert smiled and closed her eyes, putting her arm around the younger woman.


End file.
